Silver Moon: Blessing of Heaven
by Namikazekamui
Summary: AU – What humans do not know, God has creates a lot of timeline dimensions that exist from their decisions in lives, making one dimension similar with another dimension perfectly, there will be some differences. Then what would happen when three people, an Uchiha, a Sumeragi, and a Senju, are being sent away to another dimension without a way to come back? What change will happen?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Author: NamikazeKamui

Rating: M

Crossover: HP x Naruto

Setting: Alternate Universe

Genres: Fantasy/Romance/Friendship

Main pairing: Uchiha Madara x Sumeragi Haruki (HP)

Other pairing: Senju Tobirama x Uzumaki Naruto (later in the future)

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Naruto, and some other fandom in this story for they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment, not for some kind of profit.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, canon divergence, reincarnation, alternate universe (bye bye canon timeline), time/dimensional travel, violence, torture, blood, gore, characters death, bashings, powerful-Harry, mage-Harry, good-Madara, capable-Naruto, sticky, Mpreg, and maybe more later.

Summary: AU – What humans do not know God creates a lot of timeline dimensions that exist from their decisions in life, making two dimensions never similar with each other perfectly. Then what would happen when three people, an Uchiha, a Sumeragi, and a Senju, are being sent to another dimension without a way to come back to their own dimension? What kind of change they will create with their appearances in this dimension?

000

Note 1: Sumeragi Haruki is not an OC, he is Harry Potter after reincarnated as the heir of Sumeragi clan, which is known as the sister of Uzumaki clan.

Note 2: This story is AU; it means it will not follow the canon timeline.

Note 3: This story does not have a beta-reader and will stay like that until it finished.

Note 4: English is not my first language so there will be some errors.

Note 5: This is the rewrite of Silver Moon: Blessing of Heaven.

000

This is the new prologue for the Silver Moon: Blessing of Heaven for I think the last prologue is too fast. I hope everyone like it.

000

Humans could never understand what kind of action that God would create for His own creations. Sometimes He would help some of humans in doing their duties, this would be called God's intervention, and sometimes He would let some of humans suffered entire of their lives, the reason because He wanted to test their fates in Him.

Beside all of that, there was other thing that God did in His creations and that was the creation of different timeline dimensions. These timelines were created from the choices that human race made in their lives, the result was an infinite timeline dimensions. Of course because of the choices or what we called Free Will, these dimensions would never similar with one another. So it was not strange when in one dimension someone born from a rich family and in another dimension the same person could be born from an ordinary family.

And this happened to a dimension that every Divines knew as the shinobi dimension. At one timeline, this dimension would have two chakra transmigrates that would decide the fate of every people there, and at another timeline there was no chakra transmigrate, creating different problems in the future.

However, this story was not about those two dimensions but about another dimension that was created by a decision that was made by no human, but by a deity called Hecate. She was the Goddess of Magic and Mystery, the Mother of every wizards and witches in the magical world. In this dimension She decided to change the fate of a baby and She did this with sending the baby to the shinobi dimension at the time where Rikudo Sennin still alive.

This decision created different timeline from the canon timeline of shinobi dimension. With Rikudo Sennin found the baby in a burned down cottage, She had changed the fate of his two sons from the canon timeline. If in the canon timeline what was known as the Curse of Hatred because of the older son's hate towards his younger brother, in this new timeline dimension it created because of the guilt and helplessness the older brother felt.

Of course from there, the same fate happened to the two sons like their counterparts in the canon timeline. A dark entity that had been sealed by their father decided to send one of his agents to manipulate the vulnerable older son, making him blamed his younger son for not letting him tortured one of his lover's kidnappers so he could save his lover from Death's hands.

What they did not know, God decided to give some key characters of His story another chance. The first thing He did was to make sure the older brother's dead lover reincarnated back into the mortal realm thousand years later or more specifically in the Warring State Period and after that He let Fate and Destiny played their roles.

000

Today the night sky was painted by the colour of red from the fire that burned everything in its path, making everyone that saw this scene would think it was Hell on earth. The reason why this fire existed because few of clans that despised one particular clan decided to kill everyone and burned their homeland into ashes to make sure no one survive.

If people asked the reason who those clans decided to kill this one particular clan, the answer was because they feared and hated this particular clan. They feared their power and hated them for their peaceful homeland, something that would never be achieved in the Warring State Period, or what their mind should never be happened.

So in the end it was because of despise towards something that they never had and anger for if they did not have it, then no one should have it. What a very spiteful reason to decide a massacre of one clan.

However, when everyone would think there was no survivor in this massacre, they would be blown away by the appearance of boy, no older than seven years old, walking across the burning landscape that surrounding him. Even though the boy was a slight singed from the fire and crying from the horror of what happened to his home, the boy continued walking across the burning land with a hope that he could get out from this Hell on earth.

Because the boy was tired, he tripped and dropped to the ground with a small thud. He did not move for a moment, as if he decided to give up, but he clenched his hand into a fist and slowly back to his feet. He knew if he stayed here and did nothing, he would be like the others, buried under the burned ruins. He still alive and that meant he should never give up until Death came to him personally.

The boy looked at the burning road in front of him with tears dampened his face. He gritted his teeth, steeling himself from the pain that separated him from the safety outside this Hell. With burning hope in his heart, the boy continued his journey, crossing the lake of fire in front of him.

000

Uzumaki Ashina, the leader of Uzumaki clan from Uzushiogakure, was running towards where his sister clan was, his clan members were following him in the same speed. He was hoping that everything would be alright for his sister clan and they still safe from those clans.

When a spy for Uzumaki clan appeared in front of him with pale face, he knew something bad was going to happen, and he was not wrong. The sister clan of Uzumaki clan, the Sumeragi clan, was being attacked by five clans that came from the Wind country. From the spy those clans were minor clans, so the Sumeragi clan did not have any problem in fighting them, but when the spy told him that those clans had help from non-human beings, he knew he needed to help the Sumeragi before it was too late.

However, when he and the others landed where he knew it was the Sumeragi clan's homeland, the hope in his and everyone's hearts burned to ashes when they saw fire burning down everything that previously the homeland of the Sumeragi clan. In short, it was a Hell on earth.

"We're too late," whispered Ashina while looking at the burning land that belonged to his sister clan, the Sumeragi.

Every Uzumaki in there bowed their heads and started praying for their dead sister clan. When praying for their fallen comrades, one of the Uzumaki that was a sensor picked up a flicker of chakra not too far from their place. It was small but still bright, which meant the chakra owner still alive.

"Ashina-sama," the sensor approached the man before kneeled in front of him. "There is a survivor."

The news surprised Ashina. He never thought there would be a survivor in this kind of disaster, but he decided to let hope came into his heart. He really wished that at least one member of Uzumaki's sister clan survived this ordeal.

They ran to where the sensor-nin sensed the flicker of chakra and arrived at the debris that looked like belonged to a small house. Without thinking too much, they started to dig the debris with hope that they would find a survivor. They did not need to wait for too long, five minutes digging the debris, they found their survivor. It was a boy with shoulder-length black hair and blank violet eyes.

When Ashina looked at the boy's face, he was relieved with a fact that this boy was the son of Sumeragi Hotaru, the Leader of Sumeragi clan. Gently he picked the boy up and then hugged him into his chest, hoping it would reassure the boy that everything would be alright from now on.

"Let's go, there's nothing more we can do here," said Ashina to the other Uzumakis while rising up from his kneeling position with the boy in his arms.

000

 **Senju Clan Compound, two weeks later**

A boy with dark brown hair and slight tanned skin was walking across the compound hall with another boy with spiky silver hair and white skin. These two were the Senju brothers, they were Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama. Right now these two were going to the meeting room where their father went when an important guest was coming, and from what they heard from the other members, today's guest was the leader of Uzumaki clan.

When they nearly arrived at the meeting room, they spotted a boy at the same age with Tobirama walking out from the room. The boy had shoulder-length black hair with red streaks that tied into ponytail, wearing a white kimono with red ribbons in the sleeves, a red under kimono, black knee-length pants, and white socks.

But, the thing that taking their attention was not all of those, it was the bandages that wrapped his neck, hands, legs, and head. It was as if the boy had some kind of accident that had a connection with fire if the slight red burned skin was an indication.

The boy blinked when he spotted Hashirama and Tobirama. He stayed silent for a moment before gave them a slight bow. "Greeting, Hashirama-san, Tobirama-san," he greeted the Senju brothers.

Awkwardly the brothers responded back with bows towards the bandaged boy. After they done that, Tobirama decided to ask the question in his mind, "Who are you?"

The boy tilted his head, trying to see if they were lying for not knowing who he really was. When he found out the brothers not lying, he decided to tell them. "My name is Sumeragi Haruki," he told the brothers.

Tobirama twitched slightly when he heard the boy's family name. He knew from his father and some of the Uzumaki in the Senju compound about the Sumeragi clan, who was known as Uzumaki's sister clan. That clan was destroyed by some clans from the Wind country with a help from non-human beings. This meant the boy in front of him and his older brother was the only survivor of the massacre.

Hashirama blinked when he heard the boy's name and said, "You're from Mito-chan's sister clan." Tobirama face-palmed at his older brother's insensitivity towards what the boy felt right now after watching the extermination of his clan.

Fortunately the boy did not react at the insensitivity of Tobirama's older brother and decided to give another bow towards them before walked away.

Tobirama sighed before gave Hashirama an exasperated face. "Did you need to be insensitive, aniki?" he asked the older boy.

Hashirama looked at Tobirama in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" he asked the silver-haired boy.

The silver-haired boy heaved a long breath of annoyance. "You need to know this, aniki..." he told the older boy. "Mito-san's sister clan had gone from the mortal realm for eternity."

000

Now we saw the boy walking across the forest with a hope he could find some peace in that place. It was true that he did not bend on revenge towards the clans that had killed his entire clan, leaving him as the only survivor, but that did not mean he would be spared from the nightmare of that night.

When he arrived at the river that he knew in the forest, he spotted an older boy with spiky black hair and wearing black civilian clothes. Feeling intrigued with the boy, slowly Haruki walked closer towards the said boy. When he was not too far from the boy, he found out the black-haired boy was throwing some stones across the river.

"What are you doing?" asked Haruki, surprising the unsuspecting boy to death.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled the boy towards Haruki, making the black-red haired boy flinched at the loud voice.

Haruki felt some kind of gratitude towards his clan's tradition in wearing a mask when in public for right now he was smiling widely at the boy's reaction towards his sudden appearance.

"And why are you wearing a mask? Are you a kabuki player?" asked the black spiky-haired boy.

Haruki shook his head in negative. "No, I am not a kabuki player," he told the older boy. "I wear a mask because..." he could not say because it was his clan's tradition, for in the Warring State between clans around the Elemental countries, it was a foolish action for telling someone what clan he or she came from. It was suicide.

"Yes?" the older boy crossed his arms and gave Haruki an exasperated look.

The black-red haired boy shook his head and then exclaimed, "Because I feel like it!"

The black-haired boy only looked at him with deadpanned expression, telling Haruki that he did not believe the reason why he wore a mask. With an exasperated sigh, the boy turned back to his activity, throwing a stone across the water.

"Why do you do that?" asked Haruki to the boy.

"Hn?" the boy looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"I mean, what is the reason for you doing this activity?" asked Haruki once more.

The boy turned to look at Haruki fully. "You never throwing a stone across the river before?" asked the boy to him.

Haruki blinked behind his mask before slowly shook his head. The boy let out another sigh and then pulled him to stand beside him near the riverbank. After that he put a stone in Haruki's hand, making the said boy to look up at the older boy.

"Throw that stone like this," he told Haruki before threw the stone in his hand across the river with ease.

Haruki looked at the stone in his hand before back to the river in front of him. With a sigh he decided to do what the older boy asked him to do, he threw the stone across the river but because he never had done it, the stone did not jumped across the water like the other boy. It plunged straight into the water when the stone touched the surface.

The black-haired boy sweatdropped when he saw the pathetic attempt of throwing a stone across the river. With another sigh he moved to stand behind the smaller boy and took his right hand into his own. He then guided Haruki the way of throwing so the stone would went across the river.

"Now you try it," said the black-haired boy to Haruki.

Haruki looked at the stone in his hand before back to the river. Taking a deep breath to calm down his nerve, the masked boy threw the stone with the technique that had been taught to him. He watched with happiness when the stone did not plunged into the river like the last one, it went across the river after touched it three times.

"Alright!" exclaimed Haruki in pride. "I did it!"

The other boy only smirked at Haruki's success before decided to ask his name, "So, what's your name?"

Haruki looked at the black-haired boy for a moment before told him his name, "My name is Haruki."

The boy smiled at the answer and then told him his name, "My name is Madara." He gave his right hand towards the masked boy. "It's nice to meet you, Haruki."

Haruki looked at the hand with contemplation expression. He tried to find the pro and con of taking the boy's hand in the sign of friendship, and after did not do anything for a minute he decided to take the hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Madara."

000

In a place that far away from the mortal world, a man wearing a monk clothes looked up towards the blue sky and let out a small smile. It looked like two of his precious people had seen each other after being separated for a thousand years. He was very thankful towards the Deities in the universe for giving them the second chance in life.

"Now, I wish for your happiness," whispered the monk to sky, "Indra, Yasha..."

000

Tbc...

000


	2. One

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Naruto, and some other fandom in this story for they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment, not for some kind of profit.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, canon divergence, reincarnation, alternate universe (bye bye canon timeline), time/dimensional travel, violence, torture, blood, gore, characters death, bashings, powerful-Harry, mage-Harry, good-Madara, capable-Naruto, sticky, Mpreg, and maybe more later.

000

 **Shinobi world, mortal realm, Fourth Shinobi War**

A man with bandages wrapped around his body and wearing dark blue pants landed on the sand before looked around. He knew if he wanted to perform the technique that he had in his mind, he needed to make sure no one from the Alliances was in the area.

After he was sure he was alone, he started to perform hand seals and whispered, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)." Then he finished it with slamming his hand onto the sand.

A black coffin sprouted out from the sand.

The bandaged man watched the coffin before jumped to the left. He did that because right after he did that, the lid went flying in a high speed.

"Nice to see you," mumbled the bandaged man to the figure that slowly walking out of the coffin.

The figure did not say anything for he was busy looking at his gloved hands.

000

 **Limbo, Spirit world**

Deep inside the limbo there was a small cottage that was surrounded by a beautiful garden, making some of the animals loved to go there. Then one of the fox kits decided to move from its family so it could explore its new surroundings. When it was looking around, its attention soon caught by a figure sitting under a large tree not too far from the cottage.

Feeling curious with the figure, the fox kit went to the tree and climbed into the figure's lap. The figure was a male teenager, he had waist-length black hair with red streaks that tied into low ponytail, chin-length side bangs that wrapped by red ribbons, wearing a white transparent haori, white kimono with red ribbons in the sleeves, red under kimono, black knee-length pants, white socks, black closed shinobi shoes, and white gloves.

However, what made the teenager was more noticeable was the white Kitsune mask with red lines that he wore on his face.

Nothing happened until seals suddenly appeared on the teenager's body. They were glowing blue for a moment before then broke into pieces.

A sudden twitch of finger told us that the masked teenager was still alive.

000

The Fourth Shinobi War was going on and Kazekage Gaara, accompanied by Tsuchikage Oonoki, had just finished off their enemies. Right now they were regaining their strengths while the clone of Uzumaki Naruto standing with them with a soft satisfied smile on his face.

Suddenly one of the sensor-nin yelled that there was someone with large amount of chakra went to their place. The shinobi pointed to a tall rock in front of them and that was when everyone saw a familiar figure of the descendent Tsuchikage Mu.

"Tsuchikage Mu?" whispered Oonoki in disbelief.

However, what made them more surprise was the appearance of another beside Mu. A very familiar figure for Oonoki for he had seen this person when he was still a young man back then.

"Uchiha Madara," whispered Oonoki while the others gasped in surprise and slight disbelief.

The person that Oonoki had called as Uchiha Madara was a man in his prime. He had black waist-length hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. He wore a black high-collared long sleeves blue mantle that splits down the lower half and had the Uchiha crest on the back; he too wore black shinobi sandals, white bandages around the shins, black gloves, black shinobi sandals, and red armour that belonged to the Warring State Period.

Before all of that, the thing that unnerved everyone was his eyes; they were blood red from the famous bloodline of the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan.

"Oonoki-Jii-san... is this man the real Uchiha Madara?" asked Naruto to Tsuchikage, who nodded his head in affirmation. "Then who that masked man if this man is Uchiha Madara?" he was confused right now.

That was the question that no one had the answer for. Who was that masked man was if the Edo Tensei in front of them was the real Uchiha Madara?

000

While everyone was panicking because of the former Uchiha clan leader, the said Uchiha was staring at them with a blank expression on his face. Maybe he was stoic on the outside, but in the inside he started to create a plan to make sure his lover's plan would not fail.

Back then, when their former home dimension nearly destroyed by those Yami's worshippers, his lover had told him and that Senju about his plan. He would put his own brand seal that would make sure their souls went to the dimension that nearly similar with their own and maybe had new lives there along with making sure Yami's worshippers could not destroy it.

However, when it was his soul being summoned into this Edo Tensei body than the original soul of this body, he soon found out everything in this dimension was more complicated than his own home dimension. First, he gained memories of the original owner of this body and one thing he could say about him was... He was a madman.

That kind of thought made him started to think. If he never met his lover back then in that forest, would he turn out like his counterpart in this dimension? Even without thinking too much, he knew the answer from the very beginning; he would act like his counterpart for he did not have someone to become a place to lean on.

Taking a deep breath, Madara then decided to act like his counterpart until his lover and friend came for him.

"So, who are the people down there?" demanded Madara with stoic voice towards Mu. "I can see their headbands had a word 'Shinobi' while wearing clothes from different villages."

"They are shinobi from the Alliances," said Mu. "The war has made the five great shinobi villages decide to help each other."

Madara became silent at the explanation before asked, "Where is the person that had summoned me. I know that you're only an Edo Tensei like me."

Mu raised his hands. "That... I cannot answer for..." whatever he wanted to say was stopped when his body jerked a little. " **"Greetings, Uchiha-san,"** different voice came from Mu's mouth.

Madara arched his eyebrow. "Who are you?" he asked the other presence. "You use the Edo Tensei as the way to communicate with me."

" **My name is Kabuto,"** said another presence in Mu's body. **"I'm the reason why you here, Uchiha-san."**

The Uchiha patriarch narrowed his eyes when he heard those words. "What do you mean by that? What is the reason for you to summon me here?" he asked this slimy snake.

" **Those people are the shinobi that has created alliances with each other for right now is the Fourth Shinobi War,"** explained Kabuto. **"And the reason why I summon you here, I want to see your power when you still in your prime."**

Now Madara felt insulted and narrowed his eyes. "What do you know about me when I was in my prime?" he asked Kabuto.

" **I know enough and I too had made sure your body could perform in ease with your true power,"** explained Kabuto.

Madara turned his attention to the Alliances with a slight contemplated look. For the truth, he did not have any reason to fight against this people, but he really want to see how strong the shinobi and kunoichi in this era. With that in his mind, Madara jumped down from the tall rock to land on the sand under it.

000

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt fear from only an appearance of someone. With that fact, he knew Uchiha Madara was not someone that could be taken lightly. He was in a different level from everyone in this place. Heck, he would bet everything he had that he too was in a different level from every shinobi in the Elemental Countries.

"This is bad," whispered Gaara. "Even from here I can feel his oppressive presence."

"Madara is different from everyone in this era," said Oonoki. "Only one person that matches his power and that is Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama."

Everyone gulped nervously at Oonoki's words.

000

Madara watched the shinobi from the Alliances with an impassive face. He knew if his lover with him right now, he would already use his power to defeat half of the force. He exhaled slowly; this was his ritual when he wanted to calm down himself or before he fought against enemies.

After he did that, the Alliances let out loud yells and charged towards him. At first he stared with a small jog and then turned into a blur as he cut through them. He dodged a slash then turned to kick another, before then looking around with his sharingan and then turned into a blur once more.

The former Uchiha leader kicked one shinobi's head, sending him away. He turned around, only to catch a kunai with a tag on it. He tore it away and then stuck it to a shinobi right beside him before threw the kunai back to its owner. After he did that, the tag lighted up and then exploded.

He dodged a slash from a shinobi with wind chakra covering his sword. He dodged two more slashes from the man before disarming him and grabbing him by the throat and said, "Do you want to dance too?" before blasted back due to wind attack. He pun in the air and landed on his feet while sliding to a standstill far from the Alliances.

"Don't underestimate me," said a kunoichi who had a giant fan in her hand.

Madara only whipped of the dust that got on him, making the kunoichi gritted her teeth. The Uchiha did not do anything for a while before started to create a hand seal and said, "Katon: Gooka Mekkyaku!" he then blowing out a stream of fire that spanned a wide area, making the shinobi panic.

Then a group of shinobi with Suiton affinity stepped forward with creating hand seals and called, "Suiton: Suijinheki!" streams of water shot out of their mouths and headed straight to the stream of fire which had scorched and torn up earth. The two techniques were evenly matched and after a couple seconds the fire turned the water to steam which made it hard to see.

One of the shinobi shouted out that Madara was approaching and they saw the Uchiha jumped through the steam before followed with fireballs on his flank. The fireballs impacted with the ground, creating chaos among the shinobi of Alliances.

Madara sped through the steam and cut through shinobi with a katana that he had taken from a dead shinobi. He sliced one in the leg and made him fall to his knees and then turned around to stab a shinobi approaching him before turning back around to behead the shinobi on his knees.

His instinct suddenly flared, telling him to jump and he did that. When he was on the air, hands shot out from the sand, a sign that a shinobi tried to pull him down. Without remorse he stomped the ground, killing the shinobi under it.

He then in a burst of speed slid back to avoid a sand claw. Suddenly the earth rose, making him went up with it. When he looked to the right side, he saw a blond-haired shinobi appeared with a big ball of chakra on his right hand. He just looked at the teen with a straight face and did not move even when the big ball of chakra was near his face.

Suddenly a purple silhouette appeared to protect Madara from the attack, it was Madara's famous sharingan technique called Susanoo. It was really powerful defence technique even though right now it was not in its perfect form. He then commanded his Susanoo to punch the boy away before gave a might roar and created blades to strike the shinobi with them tried everything to penetrate its defence.

Madara scoffed inwardly at the futile attempts of these shinobi. No one could destroy his Susanoo except two people, Senju Hashirama with his mokuton and his lover with his special power. So with that he was standing and watching the shinobi with his arms crossed while his Susanoo created some havoc.

However, he did not realize the sand under his feet was being controlled by Kazekage named Gaara until it was too late. The sand wrapped around his left arm and pulled him out of his Susanoo, leaving him defenceless. While he was on the air, he saw the ball of chakra with blades coming at him in high speed.

A huge explosion was created from that technique.

000

Meanwhile in a shrine that belonged to Uzumaki clan, Orochimaru had summoned four Hokages back to the living world with Edo Tensei and one of Uzumaki's masks. He did this because Uchiha Sasuke wanted to know something and only the Hokages could answer it.

However, they did not realize that one of the Hokages was not the original owner of the body. The soul inside the Edo Tensei body was the soul of a shinobi that came from the same dimension with present Edo-Madara.

And that soul was Senju Tobirama or what the people in his former home dimension knew as Konoha no Suiroo (Water Dragon of Konoha).

He blinked his eyes to focus his sigh and then examining his surroundings. He soon realized that right now his friend's plan had worked and now he was in a dimension that similar but different from their own. He looked to the right corner of his eyes, only to find his brother, Senju Hashirama, in a body that he knew from the technique called Edo Tensei.

He perked up when the unique chakra that belonged to his friend washed over his sense. Making him realized that his friend had come to this dimension. With that in his mind he started to whisper the spell words that would take him to where his friend was.

"Kaze no rei ga, ten non nyuusu o ou mono wa, anata no masutaa ga aru baai ni watashi o torimasu (Spirit of wind, the one who bear heavenly news, take me to where your master is)," he whispered under his breath.

Of course his whispered words were heard by everyone in the shrine. They watched when wind started to swirl around him and took a form of a woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Tobirama?" asked Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, in confusion. "What are you doing?"

The silver-haired man only looked at his brother's counterpart and created hand seals in very fast movement before slammed the palm of his right hand onto his chest. When he did this black seals spread across his body, glowed in blue light, and then broke into pieces.

"What have you done?" asked Orochimaru with wide eyes when he realized he could not control Senju Tobirama again.

Tobirama only looked at the people in front of him with narrowed eyes before said, "Sorry, but I'm not Senju Tobirama of this dimension." After he said that, he disappeared in a swirl of powerful wind.

000

Naruto and everyone looked at the place where the blond shinobi had thrown his attack with wide disbelieved eyes. There, stood Uchiha Madara without any wounds on his body and the reason for that was the strange glowing golden circle in front of Madara. The circle had an image of eight-pointed star with a crescent moon on the top of it.

Madara looked at the golden circle that had protected him from the attack. A small smile the filled with gentleness appeared on his face before disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"So, you have come, Haruki," said Madara to whomever that had come to protect him.

"Yes," answered a soft voice behind Madara.

The Alliances watched when a figure stepping away from behind Madara. The figure was a male teenager, no older than 17, he had waist-length black hair with red streaks and tied into low ponytail, chin-length side hairs that wrapped by red ribbons. He wore a transparent haori, a white kimono with red ribbons in the sleeves, red under kimono, knee-length black pants, white socks, black closed shinobi sandals, and white gloves.

However, what made him more standing up was the white Kitsune mask with red lines on his face.

The masked teen looked at the Alliances for a moment before back to Madara. Even though the Uchiha could not see his face, he knew the teen was arching eyebrow in surprise.

"Edo Tensei?" whispered Haruki towards the man. "You were summoned with an Edo Tensei's body into this dimension?"

Madara grimaced slightly before pointed towards Mu with his chin. "That man... well, his summoner with a name Kabuto was the one who had summoned me via Edo Tensei," he explained towards Haruki.

Haruki took a glance towards the bandage man that he knew was an Edo Tensei too for a second before turned back to Madara. "So, this mean he can control you wherever he wants," whispered Haruki. "Well, we cannot let that to happen then." With a smile he created a Seal of Confrontation and whispered something under his breath, before then slammed the palm of his right hand onto Madara's left chest.

Black inked seals erupted from under Haruki's palm to shot across Madara's body. The seals glowed for second in a blue light before then broke into pieces.

"There, I had cut the connection between you and this Kabuto," he told Madara. "You can do anything that you want without feeling fear that Kabuto will send you away to the pure world."

Madara clenched his hands with satisfaction on his face. "Thank you," he said to Haruki while rubbing his head fondly.

Haruki only nodded before turned his attention to the Alliances. "I think I want to play a little with them," he told Madara while creating another Seal of Confrontation.

Madara arched his eyebrow. "You really want to play with them?" he asked the masked teen.

The only answer Haruki gave to Madara was a whispered words, "Majutsu: Hikari no Ya (Sorcery: Light Arrows)." Hundreds of arrows made from light coloured particle shot out from the magic circle that had protected Madara. All of those arrows went flying towards the Alliances in high speed, killing and wounding some of the Shinobi.

A group shinobi with doton (earth) affinity started to create hand seals and called the technique they wanted to use, "Doton: Doheki! (Earth Style: Earth Wall)" walls made from earth shout out from the ground, protecting everyone from the arrows that continued coming to them.

"Oh," Haruki arched his eyebrow in slight surprise. "Doton: Doheki?" he knew that technique was a good defence technique but not if you fought an enemy like him. "Not bad, but..." he created another hand seal, "Majutsu: Akarui Bakuhatsu! (Sorcery: Bright Explosion)." Every arrows that embed into the wall started to glow brightly before explode in a powerful explosion.

Madara watched his lover's attacks with a small smile on his face. He would never feel bored whenever he saw the teen used his unique power, when it was in fight or when it was in healing. His body always shivered in delight whenever he sensed that unique chakra charged in the air.

000

Not too far from the fighting scene, Mu/Kabuto watched with a frown. He did not know who the masked teen was, but he succeeded in cutting down his connection with Madara, giving the Uchiha a freedom to do what he wanted to do.

' **This isn't good... I need to do something about this development,'** thought Mu/Kabuto

Because he was too deep in his thought, he did not sense someone appeared behind him until it was too late.

"Suiton: Eien no Hitsugi (water style: Eternal Coffin)," then from under Mu/Kabuto's feet water spout out and engulfed his body before started to freeze into an ice coffin.

' **What? How can I not know there is someone behind me?'** thought Mu/Kabuto in surprise. **'Who can do this?'** his answer appeared in a form of a familiar figure. **'What the hell? How could he be here?'**

Standing in front of him was Senju Tobirama, the younger brother of Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage.

"I cannot let you do something that can jeopardize Haruki's plan," said Tobirama to the trapped Mu/Kabuto. "Don't worry, when the plan has been installed, you won't remember any of this." A spike of chakra made Tobirama turned his head around and let out a small sigh. "Come on, why he need to use that damn technique?"

000

"Majutsu: Tora no Kaze (Sorcery: Wind Tiger)," four huge tiger made from wind appeared and started to cut through the Alliances.

Haruki watched with his arms crossed when his wind tigers slain the shinobi force in front of him. He arched his eyebrow when the same blond shinobi created three clones of his and then attacked the wind tigers with blue ball of chakra.

Madara was impressed at the blond shinobi for successfully destroying Haruki's technique. He looked at the masked teen and gave him a signal to follow him. Haruki only nodded and then jumped to the tall rock where Madara first appeared.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked the Uchiha.

Madara tilted his head. "Well, I want to do this," after he said that, he summoned his Susanoo and started to perform hand seals that Haruki very familiar with.

"Oh, that will hurt them a lot," said Haruki before whispered softly, "Majutsu: Kami no Tate (Sorcery: Divine Barrier)." A golden magic circle appeared under him and then created a dome of barrier to protect him from any harm.

000

A large shadow draped over the Alliances, making them looked to the sky. What they saw made them feeling some kind of hopelessness and disbelief. There, in the sky was a very huge meteorite that slowly descending from the sky to their place.

"Im-Impossible," whispered Naruto with wide eyes. He never thought there was someone could create this kind of technique in all of his life.

Gaara looked at the huge meteorite before asked to no one, "Is this the power of god?"

"Don't lose your hope!" yelled Oonoki. "Run to a safe place!" after he commanded everyone to go to a safe place, he went flying towards the huge meteorite, hoping to save all of them from this technique.

000

Haruki looked at the technique that he knew as Tengai Shinsei (heaven concealed) with an appreciation whistle. He was sitting on the ground in the middle of the barrier to see Madara's performance.

"Every time I see you use that technique it makes me shiver in slight fear and awe, you know that?" he told the former Uchiha clan leader.

Madara looked at the masked teen and smirked, "You too can use this kind of technique, Haruki."

Haruki chuckled. "It is true that I can use this kind of technique with ease, but my weakness makes me cannot perform it easily like you," he told the Uchiha.

Madara did not say anything for he knew it was true. Haruki was a powerhouse in what the shinobi called Ninjutsu and chakra control, he could perform a high-ranked technique with ease and without difficulty like other shinobi. However, his weakness made him could not perform an S-ranked or forbidden technique without a consequence.

He still remembered the first time Haruki used a technique that he and the others deemed an S-ranked technique, he could not move for five hours. From the medic they found out that it was true that Haruki had a nearly infinite mana inside his body, however with his frail body he could not handle the strain from using a heavy cost arcane spell. That was why he and the others forbid Haruki from using any S-ranked techniques that he had without one of them on his side.

A figure flying across the sky towards the meteorite caught his attention. He soon realized that figure was Oonoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage. It looked like he tried to stop his technique and he wanted to see if he could do it.

Haruki watched with bored expression on his face when the old man called Oonoki attempted to stop the meteorite by making it lighter. He arched his eyebrow when a red-headed teenager with name Gaara helped the old man by using his sand to make a platform for it. After a few tense seconds those two managed to stop the meteorite from touching the ground.

"Well, what do you know, they can stop the meteorite, Madara," said Haruki while resting his jaw on his fisted right hand.

Madara looked up and smirked at their efforts. "Oonoki, do you think you can stop the second one?" at the moment he said those words out of the sky another meteorite in the same size with the first appeared. It smashed into the first, driving it into the ground.

Haruki closed his eyes when sands and dusts from the explosion blocked his sight. After all of them fade from the air, he slowly opened his eyes and whistled lowly. "Wow, there is a lot of destruction," he whispered.

Not only the ground was destroyed but there were many casualties along with the Tsuchikage badly injured and the Kazekage barely standing. Haruki looked to the side, watching Madara started to reform in his usual stoic stance.

"Good, I don't kill all of them," said Madara.

The masked teen did not say anything, he continued to look at Madara until he sensed something strange emitted from Madara's Edo Tensei body. "Hey, Madara, I can sense something strange from your body," he told the Uchiha. "What that stupid man had done to your body?"

Madara arched his eyebrow in confusion at Haruki's question. To make sure he knew what the teen was talking about, he pulled the collar of his cloth to see his body. What he found there made him nearly screamed in hysteric and horror. There was a face that nearly similar with Hashirama's own.

'What the hell those freak had done to this body?' he screamed inwardly when on the outside he still looking stoic.

"So, what had he done to that body?" asked Haruki.

However before he could tell Haruki what he had found, a familiar figure landed behind them. The appearance of this figure made a small smile to appear on the masked teen's face.

"Hello, Tobirama, nice to see you again after so long," he told the silver-haired man.

Tobirama looked at the carnage that Madara had created before sighed in annoyance. "Must you use that technique, Madara?" he asked the Uchiha.

"They aren't dead," was the simple answer from the man.

"Technically, some of them already died from the two of us before you used Tengai Shinsei," said Haruki, dismissing the barrier around him.

Tobirama only glared at Madara, who was smirking in pride.

"Enough," said Haruki, "Please stand in front of me you two, I am going to start my plan now."

They nodded their heads in agreement. It was time for Haruki's plan to start and they could not delay it much longer. With that in their minds, they stood in front of the masked teen, who was clapping his hands in a praying position. When he did that, the same gold magic circle appeared under their feet. Of course this action made the shinobi under them to look up.

Gold light particles started swirling around the three of them along with Haruki's eyes glowed with power. He then whispered, "Kindan no Majutsu: Kami no Fukkatsu! (forbidden sorcery: divine resurrection)" he slapped his palms onto the back of Madara and Tobirama. Right after his palms touched their backs, golden feathers swirled around them and white light engulfed the two of them.

000

Meanwhile Kyuubi opened his eye when he sensed the familiar but strange power from the outside world. Slowly he rose up from where he was laying down and looked to the darkness of his seal.

" **There's no way... is that you, Yasha?"**

000

"There is no way..." whispered Naruto at the phenomena that happened in front of his eyes.

Gaara, Temari, and the other survivors too could not believe their eyes. However, it really happened in front of their eyes and it was not a Genjutsu that had been casted by the enemies.

Uchiha Madara and Senju Tobirama had come back to live or more specifically resurrected fully to the living world as if they never been summoned by a technique called Edo Tensei.

"How could this be?" asked Naruto.

000

After he did the forbidden spell called Kami no Fukkatsu, he kneeled on the ground and put his strained body to rest.

"Are you alright?" asked Madara to Haruki, his eyes shined with concern.

Haruki waved his hand. "I am alright," he told the Uchiha. "Now, please could the two of you give me some times to perform THAT spell?"

Madara and Tobirama nodded. "Of course, we will give you times to perform THAT spell, Haruki," said Tobirama.

Haruki nodded his head in gratitude before said, "Thank you. Now please go and create some distraction until I tell you that the spell is ready."

With a little two fingers salute, Madara and Tobirama dashed towards the rest of the Alliances shinobi.

000

"They are coming!" yelled one of the shinobi to the others.

'Damn it!' thought Naruto. 'My body cannot handle it... I will disappear if I try to do anything.'

Tobirama created a hand seal before said, "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!(water style: water bomb Jutsu)" a large quantity of water swirled around the silver-haired man before shot towards the shinobi.

"Doton: Doheki!" yelled one of the Doton affinity shinobi. A wall made from earth shot out from the ground and protected them from the Suiton technique.

While Tobirama busied fighting the Doton affinity shinobi, Madara created a hand seal and said, "Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu! (fire style: dragon flame caterwaul)." He expelled five dragon head-shaped fireballs to the rest shinobi.

Suddenly a five water balls appeared from nowhere and extinguished his technique. With a frown the Uchiha landed to the ground before followed by Tobirama. He arched his eyebrow when he saw four figures appeared in front of the two of them.

Naruto was happy when he saw who had come to help them. "Tsunade-baa-chan, A-san, and Mei-san!" it looked like three Kages had decided to come and help them.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" asked Tsunade to the blond shinobi.

"Yes, I'm alright."

Mei looked at Madara and Tobirama. "I never thought I will see two stronger men in history to come back to life," she told the other Kages. "This fight isn't going to be easy."

Tsunade looked at Tobirama before whispered, "Granduncle?" however when she did not see any recognition in his eyes, she knew there was something wrong had happened here.

Tobirama looked at Madara. "So... she is the grandniece of my counterpart," said the silver-haired man. "How can she still look young?"

Madara flashed his sharingan towards Tsunade. "She uses a Genjutsu to hide her true age," he informed Tobirama.

"Ah, I see..." whispered Tobirama.

A sudden spike of power from the tall rock where Haruki was, telling him that the masked teen had finished chanting the necessity spell words. "Come on, it's time," he told Tobirama before jumped back to the tall rock.

Tobirama nodded and followed the Uchiha.

"What are they going to do now?" asked A with a frown.

Suddenly a spike of tremendous power from the tall rock along with golden light made them to realize that there was still someone there beside Madara and Tobirama.

"We need to stop whoever this is from doing something!" barked A to the fellow Kages.

With nods from the Kages, they jumped to the tall rock and stopped whatever these enemies wanted to do.

000

Haruki continued to chant under his breath with his hands clasped together in front of his chest. He could feel strain started to attack his body but he continued to chant the necessary words for this heavy cost spell. A gold magic circle appeared under his feet but with some differences, in a place where the eight-pointed star there was a hooded man hugging a clock along with a crescent moon.

He looked up when Madara and Tobirama landed inside the magic circle. Without thinking twice he started to change his right hand into a Seal of Confrontation and his left hand touched the magic circle. He did not cease from performing this spell even when the five Kages appeared in front of them.

"What do you want to do?" asked Gaara to the masked teenager after realized that he was the reason of this mysterious power.

"You don't need to know, Kazekage Gaara," said Madara to the red-headed teenager.

"For after the spell has finished, you're not going to remember all of this," added Tobirama.

"And that is a good thing to happen," said the masked teen before yelled, "Kindan no Majutsu: Jikan no Chichi! (forbidden sorcery: father of time)" right after he said that, the hooded man on the magic circle appeared behind Haruki and then turned the sand clock to reverse.

Bright white light emitted from the clock after the man had reserve it two times.

000

The same monk that we knew slowly opened his eyes, showing everyone the famous and rarest doujutsu in the shinobi world, Rinnegan (Samsara Eye). He looked to the blue sky like in the past before let out a small smile when he realized what his adopted son's reincarnation wanted to do.

"You really a nice boy, Yasha," whispered the monk to the silent. "It's true that you do this to make sure you, your lover, and your friend have new lives in a home dimension that has similarity with your former home dimension," he tilted his head, "but you too don't want this home dimension has the similar fate like your former dimension."

His Rinnegan started to glow with power when he raised his hands to the level of his chest. Two fire chakras started to emit from the monk's hands; at the left hand was a blue-coloured fire chakra and at the right hand was a red-coloured fire chakra.

"I think I will help you with your particular plan, Yasha," after he said that, he slammed his hands together, fusing those two fires together into one.

000

Tbc...

000


	3. Two

**Chapter Two**

000

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Naruto, and some other fandom in this story for they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment, not for some kind of profit.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, canon divergence, reincarnation, alternate universe (bye bye canon timeline), time/dimensional travel, violence, torture, blood, gore, characters death, bashings, powerful-Harry, mage-Harry, good-Madara, sticky, Mpreg, and maybe more later.

Pairings: Uchiha Madara x Sumeragi Haruki (HP), Senju Tobirama x Uzumaki Naruto

000

Note: In here, Haruki is really powerful for he can do anything thanks to his arcane magic. However, he has a weakness, his body cannot handle any high level and heavy cost spells. If he uses any of those spells, his body will be in pain and he cannot move for hours or maybe for weeks, depends on the spells that he uses.

000

 _Slowly he opened his eyes, only to find himself in a beautiful garden that only could belong to a royalty or a rich family. The garden was really beautiful, making him wanted to stay here forever. He leaned against the sakura tree behind him and then raised his hand, catching the petals of its flowers with a peaceful smile on his face._

 _He blinked when he sensed someone came into the garden. To see who had come into the garden, he stood up from under the sakura tree and walked towards the gate. He blinked when he saw a familiar figure standing near the gate. He knew this figure was important for him even though he could not see his face fully._

 _The figure, who he was known as a male, gave him a small smile full with love and adoration. He opened his mouth, as if to say something but the wind made him could not hear whatever the figure wanted him to know._

 _Haruki..._

 _Wait, do not go. He needed to know who this figure was and why his heart clenched in pain when he saw him._

 _Haruki..._

 _Do not go._

 _Haruki!_

000

He opened his eyes with a snap when he heard someone yelling his name. Slowly, with a pained groan he tried to turn his body around but it was futile for the strain from using time travel really affected his body. He gave a sigh of relief when someone gently helped him turned around and blinked when he found out who it was.

"Hey, are you alright, Haruki?" asked the familiar voice of Tobirama but his face was slightly different as if he had a young body.

Blinking, he turned his face to the right, only to find a boy, no older than 8, with spiky silver hair and blue civilian clothes, looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Haru, are you alright?"

He looked up only to see a boyish face in age no older than 8, with spiky black hair long bangs framing face, nearly covering his right eye, and wearing black civilian clothes. He blinked when he saw sharingan in the boy's eyes.

"What the—" now he felt confused. "What happened? Why you two look like a child?"

"It's not only us, Haruki," said Tobirama. "Your body too return into a child."

After Tobirama said those words, Haruki looked down at his hands, only to find they were smaller. "What... what happened here?" he really did not understand how this could happen.

"Hey, don't panic," Madara pocked the black-red haired boy's forehead gently. "Everything is according to plan. We are in this dimension's past."

"I know we are in this dimension's past," said Haruki. "The question is, why all of us in our child bodies?"

"That's because Kami-sama wants all of you back to your child bodies," said a gentle voice to the three boys.

Tobirama shot forwards to stand in front of Madara and Haruki, while the Uchiha pulled Haruki closer to him. They watched when a man with dark brown hair, a pair of glasses, and wearing black suit with black tie, appeared in front of them in a swirl of feathers.

"Who are you?" asked Tobirama suspiciously, his sensor ability told him that this man was powerful. Very powerful than anyone that he have ever known in his life.

The spectacles-wearing man only smiled at them, but it still did not make the boys lowered their guards. "My name is Yue, I'm one of Kami-sama's advisors."

Madara looked at the man with narrowed eyes when he heard the explanation and decided to ask him, "Why Kami decided to put us back into our child bodies?"

Yue slowly sat down on the ground and answered, "Because Kami-sama doesn't want the two of you," he pointed towards Tobirama and Madara, "take your counterparts' places in this dimension." He crossed his arms. "That is why he decides to turn all of you into a child."

"You want to tell us that our counterparts exist in this dimension?" asked Tobirama, who had decided that this man would not attack them.

"Yes, your counterparts exist in this dimension," the man said to the three.

"If that is true, it will create some time paradox," said Haruki. "Two similar souls cannot exist in the same place."

Yue shook his head. "Your Madara and Tobirama aren't the same with their counterparts. In this dimension, Madara wasn't a loyal shinobi of Konohagakure and dwell into the darkness, while Tobirama never befriended him and became the Nidaime Hokage after his brother died," he explained. "So, their souls are different."

"Then what about me?" asked Haruki, trying to move but Madara's arms preventing him from doing that.

Yue looked straight into Haruki's violet eyes. "You, Sumeragi Haruki, did not exist in this dimension," he told black-red haired boy bluntly.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"There's no way!"

Yue closed his eyes and let the three voiced their disbelief towards him before he stopped him with a single commanding word, "Enough." The three became silent. "Just like I had told you, in this dimension Haruki never existed and that was one of the reasons why this dimension is different from your former dimension."

"Why Haruki doesn't exist in this dimension?" asked Tobirama. "From what I know about dimension theory, some of dimension similar but have some differences too. So why only in this dimension, Haruki doesn't exist?"

Yue looked hard into their eyes and decided to tell them the reason why Haruki did not exist in this dimension. "That's because he never survived the massacre of his clan in this dimension," he told them truthfully.

When Madara heard the reason why Haruki did not exist in this dimension, the Uchiha tightened his arms around the smaller boy. He was horrified to hear that in this dimension his lover did not survive the massacre and that meant the two of them never found each other back there in the forest. He blinked when he sensed someone touched his cheek, and found Haruki looking at him with concern in his violet eyes.

Tobirama looked at Yue before said what in his mind after he heard the information. "His existence is really important isn't it?" he asked the spectacles-wearing man.

Yue looked at the boy in Madara's arms before back to Tobirama. "Yes, his existence is really important. With him did not exist in this dimension, everything that all of you had achieved in your former dimension didn't happen here," he explained. "You can say this dimension is the antithesis of your former dimension."

After he had calmed down Madara's nerves, Haruki then looked at Yue. "So, that's the reason why I feel someone temper a little with the seal in our souls," whispered the violet-eyed boy. "Your Lord wanted the three of us to come to this particular dimension."

Yue smiled a little at Haruki. "That's right, Kami-sama had tempered a little with your seal, Sumeragi-san," he told the boy. "He did all of that because he wanted your helps." Well that, along with Him had promised THAT man to give all of you other chances in life.

"What kind of help?" asked Tobirama.

Another smile came to Kami's agent at Tobirama's words and started to explain the reason why Kami-sama sent him to this particular dimension. The reason why Kami sent them to this dimension because He wanted the three of them to not only protect and raise the Child of Prophecy to become what he was destined into, along to make sure Yami's worshippers could not break the seals that keeping the Deity sealed for eternity.

"Just let me makes this clear," said Madara, "You want us to protect and raise the Child of Prophecy along with making sure Yami still sealed inside his seal." Yue nodded in agreement. "Then we need some kind of alibi to join Konoha. We need to have some kind of background stories so no one in the village feels kind of suspicious towards us when we decide to approach the child."

"Kami-sama had adjusted it to make sure the three of you have some kind of background stories," he told them before added, "Madara here, is his counterpart's great grandson."

"What?" the three looked at him in confusion.

Yue smiled at the cute expression of the three strongest individuals in the Elemental countries. "Let me explain, in this dimension Madara's counterpart had a wife and a son, but they were kicked out from the clan after Madara's counterpart tried to kill Shodaime," he explained. "Of course the two of them started to stay in a secluded village and the son married a woman from that village. They had a daughter that later married a shinobi from Takigakure and Madara here." He pointed towards the boy. "You were put into the orphanage after your mother died from a fatal illness and your father died in a mission."

"I see," whispered Madara.

"Kami-sama did that to make sure you still has your Uchiha blood with a reason," explained Yue.

"What about me?" asked Tobirama.

Yue looked at the silver-haired boy with another gentle smile. "You're the same with Madara, but the difference is your counterpart married in a secret that no one knew about his wife and daughter. The two of them were not in Konoha for he feared for their safeties. They lived in a small village in Water country, your counterpart's daughter then married a shinobi that lived in that village and had a son. Later their son went to Kirigakure to become its shinobi and then married civilian woman. You're put into an orphanage in another village by you caretaker after your family died in the bloodline massacre."

Tobirama nodded at the explanation.

Yue then looked at Haruki who was leaning against Madara. "You're a different case, Haruki. Because your counterpart had died, your identity and your body still your own." He tilted his head. "You need to realize because you're now the only survivor of your clan, some of the shady people in Konoha will try to make you become a weapon for the village or maybe for their own plans."

Madara's EMS flashed and spinning at those words, he then said in steel voice, "There's no way I will let them do that to him!" he tightened his arms around Haruki. "I will burn them with Amaterasu if they decide to make Haruki as their weapon."

Tobirama crossed his arms, "And I will help," he told them firmly.

Yue smiled at the unbreakable bonds between them before slowly stood back to his feet. "I need to go to see Hokage to talk about the three of you. This way he can protect you from the people that want to harm or use you three." He tilted his head. "Well, I know you three can protect yourselves, but it's a good thing to have a high-ranked protector."

Tobirama knew what Yue said was true. The three of them could protect themselves if push came to shove, but still to have a high-ranked protector in the village was very benefit for them.

"See you later," said Yue before he disappeared from the forest where the three had appeared in this dimension.

After Yue had disappeared, Tobirama looked at Madara. "So, what should we do now?" he asked the Uchiha.

Gently Madara put Haruki on his back. "I think it's time for us to go to Konoha," he told the silver-haired boy. "Haru needs some rest in a nice and warm room to make sure his body heals completely."

Haruki wrapped his arms around Madara's shoulders. "Sorry," he mumbled softly.

Tobirama smiled at his friend and brushed his hair gently. "This isn't your fault," he told the boy.

000

 **Konohagakure, Hokage's Office**

We could see an old man that everyone in the village knew as Sarutobi Hiruzen, was the Sandaime Hokage of the Konohagakure. He once more took the Hokage mantle not long after Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, died from sealing Kyuubi no Kitsune inside his own son, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

He knew the reason why Minato sealed the Bijuu into his son was not only because his Uzumaki's blood, but because to make sure that masked man could not control the Bijuu again like in the past.

His mussing was interrupted with a sudden appearance of a man in the middle of the office. His appearance made every ANBU in the room jumped out hiding from their spots with their swords drawn.

"Who are you?" on the outside Hiruzen was calm but inside he was looking for any ill intentions from the man.

The man pushed his glasses before bowed slightly at Sandaime. "Greeting, Sandaime-san, my name is Yue and I come here because my Lord commanded it."

"What?" whispered Hiruzen while looking at the man with shock.

Yue created a small crystal ball in his right hand before put it on the desk in front of Hokage. "Everything will be explained here," he told the Hokage. "I promise in the name of my Lord that I will not hurt you and everyone in this village." He smiled. 'Well... that doesn't mean they won't do it after they find out what happens to the Child of Prophecy."

Sandaime looked at Yue with hard eyes before took the small crystal ball and gazed into the swirl of white mist inside. A white light emitted from the small crystal ball and everything he should known came into his mind, making the old Hokage gasped in surprise. After he had seen everything inside the small crystal ball, he put it back on the desk.

He then waved to the ANBU, signalling them that this man was not a threat. "So... you're really a—" whatever he wanted to say was stopped when the man's raised his hand.

Yue looked towards the ceiling with a frown and moved to the wall on the right side. With a slap of his hand, strange seals erupted from under his palm and painted the walls. The seals glowed silver before disappeared and right after the seals disappeared into the wall. Two unconscious forms dropped from the ceiling shocking everyone, except Yue, in the room.

The ANBU members in the room jumped to the two unconscious figures to see who they really were. When they saw the masks with a word NE on it, they looked at Sandaime who was looking at them.

Hiruzen growled lowly when he saw the word NE on their masks. "Put them into T&I cell and make sure to tell Ibiki and Anko to do everything to gain the information from them," he commanded the ANBU.

After the ANBU disappeared to take the two NE members, Hiruzen sat back on his chair and looked at Yue. He coughed a little, "So, you're one of Kami-sama's agents."

Yue smiled slightly at the apprehensive in the old Hokage's voice. "It's true, Sandaime-sama," he said towards the old man.

"And you want to tell me that the alternate version of this dimension's Uchiha Madara and Senju Tobirama-sama are going to come to this village?" asked Sandaime.

"They are given an assignment by Kami-sama to stop bad things in the future," he explained to the old man. "And you don't need to feel worry about this Madara, for he is different from this dimension's Madara. This Madara is a loyal shinobi of Konoha and never fight Senju Hashirama at the Valley of the End."

"Could you tell me what bad things will happen in the future?" asked Hiruzen.

Yue shook his head. "Kami-sama commanded me to never tell you about that. He told me that everything would be unfolded when the time was right," he told Hiruzen.

The Sandaime became silent when he heard that. "If they're going to come here, what should I tell the councils about their identities?" asked Hiruzen.

Yue only smiled before gave Sandaime three folders. "These are their histories, so you don't need to think what to say to the councils if they start to become nuisances," he explained.

Hiruzen looked at the files before back to Yue. "How will I know they have arrived in the village?" asked the Sandaime.

Yue smiled. "You will recognize the Uchiha and the Senju when they come here," he told him.

000

Haruki did not say anything when the three of them went to the village that they knew as Konoha. His mind right now was in turmoil, he felt anxious about the assignment that Kami-sama had given to them as their price so they could have new lives in this dimension. They needed to protect the Child of Prophecy and made sure Yami, the God of Darkness, never went out from his sealing place.

Madara blinked when his life lover buried his face into the crook of his neck. "Are you alright, Haru?" he asked the black-red haired boy.

"I'm alright," whispered the Sumeragi. He did not want to burden his lover and friend with the turmoil in his mind. This was his problem and he would be the one who solved it.

" **You are weak..."**

He bit his lips at the memories when his home dimension was destroyed.

" **You will never defeat me."**

He thanked Kami-sama for erasing the memories of their home dimension's destruction from the mind of Madara and Tobirama. Let it only him who remembered the horror when the ritual started and destroyed everything. Let it be him who remembered the scream of pain, anguish, and death of the people in his former dimension.

" **You are pathetic."**

He tightened his arms around Madara's shoulders.

" **You are a failure."**

A sudden pain on his forehead made Haruki snapped awake from his memory lines. He opened his right eye only to see Tobirama glaring down at him.

"To-Tobirama..." asked Haruki in confusion.

Tobirama glared at the black-red haired boy. "I know that look," he said softly. "Stop blaming yourself for what happened to our home dimension. Yami is a deity and he has more power than mortals like us."

"But..." Haruki wanted to deny it.

"Haru," whispered Madara with a sigh. "I have told you for years that the destruction of our former dimension isn't your fault. Yami is a deity and has a lot of worshippers that the halves of them are immoral people. So you need to stop blaming yourself."

At Madara's words, Haruki only tightened his arms once more. He still could not accept the destruction of their home was not their fault. He had the power; he could do anything with his power including resurrected people if he wished it. So even though he had all of that kind of power, why he could not stop Yami and his worshippers from using the Zero Ground ritual.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes before gently knocked Haruki on the head. "Stop being a martyr," he hissed. "You're not alone here. You have me and Madara as your supports." He looked straight into Haruki's violet eyes. "So, please stop thinking to do everything alone. We're a team here."

Haruki burrowed his face into the crook of Madara's neck after Tobirama said those words and let out a small laugh. "Thank you, I really need it," he told them.

Tobirama nodded and brushed the top of Haruki's head gently. "Remember, you're not alone in here," he told the boy.

Madara gave a smile of gratitude towards the silver-haired boy.

Haruki half closed his eyes and let his mind wandering back to his past life. He was a Sumeragi, an individual that born from the sister clan of Uzumaki clan. Different from the Uzumaki clan that commonly fought against other shinobi from other countries, the Sumeragi clan commonly fought against everything that dwelling in the darkness like demons, devils, or any supernatural entities.

So, it was not strange that humans feared his clan, for every members of his clan had power that could never be wielded by mortals. Some of them could shape shift into animals or anything that they wanted, some of them could control the elements themselves and some of them could control spirits to do their bindings. All of that power did not use chakra but an energy called mana.

However, his birth had broken the camel back. He was born blessed with a power that the clan called as an Arcane; this was the legendary power of Sumeragi clan. With this power, he could create something from nothing and did anything including manipulate the elements, summoning the elemental spirits, and even resurrected dead people.

He was a very powerful individual in his clan but there was weakness he had gained in return. That weakness was his body did not have the same strength like the other shinobi in the Warring State Period, making him could not use heavy cost arcane too much, and if he used it his body would be in pain for hours, days, or weeks.

He stopped remembering about his past life when he saw the huge wood walls that belonged to Konoha. Swiftly he created his trademark Kitsune mask and put it on. There was a reason why he wore a mask to hide his face; it was a tradition that belonged to his clan.

In Sumeragi clan, everyone wore masks when they were in public. The only time they were not wearing masks was when they were inside the compound, with his family members, and with their trusted friends. This was created to make sure a Sumeragi found someone who cared for his conditions, not because they were coming from rich clan, have powers, or have nice figures/faces. This was a very difficult to have for a Sumeragi, so it was not strange that some of the Sumeragi members decided to marry other family members.

He was one of so many individuals that lucky to have an outsider that love him for who or what he really was. Every day he thanked Kami for giving him Uchiha Madara. He really was a good man that would always love him and protect him from harm.

Tobirama looked at the mountain that had four faces carved on it. He remembered back then that his brother wanted to have a mountain with the Hokage's faces carved on it. Right now there was four Hokages and with him looking at his own face there after Hashirama, he was convinced that this dimension was different from the start.

'I never thought in this dimension I would become the Nidaime,' thought Tobirama. 'In our dimension, Hashirama had told me that Madara would become the next Hokage after he retired.' It was true; Madara was going to be pointed as Hashirama's successor after he retired while Tobirama himself would continue his work as an advisor for Hokage. He more preferred to do that job than become a Hokage.

"It's mind-blowing isn't it?" whispered Madara to the silver-haired boy while continued looking at the Hokage's mountain. "This dimension is really different but similar too with our own."

Tobirama nodded. "Yes, if our home never destroyed by those blasted Yami's worshippers, then it was you would become Nidaime, Madara," he told the spiky black-haired boy. "This place is really different from us, even though I can see some similarities there and there..."

Without thinking twice, the three of them went to Konoha's Gate. Right at the moment they appeared on the Gate, two Gatekeepers went to them.

"Halt, what is your business in Konoha?" asked the first shinobi with white bandages across his nose.

"We three are the survivors of bandits' attacks in our village," answered Tobirama. "We come here hoping to find a new place to live."

Before the shinobi could say anything, an ANBU with Inu (dog) mask appeared at the Gate. The appearance of the ANBU made Tobirama and Madara alert for he knew if an ANBU appeared than it meant something serious was going to happen.

"I'm going to take over from here, Izuno, Kotetsu," said Inu to the two shinobi.

Kotetsu looked at Inu and asked, "Are you sure about this, Inu?"

"Hokage-sama wants to meet them," that was Inu gave them before he touched Tobirama's and Madara's shoulders and shunshin towards the Hokage tower.

000

Hiruzen stared at the three children in front of him with astonishment in his heart. When Yue told him that he would know them, he was sceptical at first but now when he saw the two of the three children with his own eyes, he knew the God's Agent was right.

The boy, who he knew as the counterpart of this dimension's Senju Tobirama, had the same features with his teacher even when he had reduced into a child body. He still had his messy spiky silver hair, the healthy white skin, red wine eyes, and three red lines on his face; two of his cheeks and one on his chin.

Then the boy, who was the counterpart of this dimension's Uchiha Madara, had the same features with the Uchiha traitor even in a child body. He still had the same black spiky hair with long bangs that nearly hide his right eye, the same white skin, and obsidian eyes.

However, the mystery was the masked boy on Madara's back. He did not know who he was for he could not remember to ever seen someone like him in the entire of his life.

"I know who the two of you," he pointed to Madara and Tobirama. "But the question is... who is he?" he looked at the masked boy on Madara's back.

Madara looked at Tobirama to see if they could trust Sandaime or not. It was true that Hiruzen was Tobirama's student even in their home dimension, but his lover's safety was his first priority.

Now Hiruzen felt astonishment, he never thought he would see where the Uchiha clan leader and his teacher would act like old friends. It must be very different life they had in their home dimension for acting like old friends with each other. The two of them really different from their counterparts, and it could be seen from the bond of friendship between the two. Something that never could be achieved by their counterparts, and he had a feeling it had a connection with the masked boy on Madara's back.

"We can trust him, Madara," said Tobirama. "My student will make sure your lover protected from the people that want to use him."

Even though Tobirama had told him to trust Sandaime, Madara still felt reluctant in telling Hiruzen about his lover. He blinked when a finger pocked his cheek; he then turned his head slightly so he could see the masked face of Haruki. Even with the mask he knew Haruki looking at him with a face that screamed 'trust him'. With a sigh he decided to trust his friend's and lover's decisions.

"The one on my back is my lover, his name is Sumeragi Haruki," said Madara, sighing inwardly at the bewilderment in Hiruzen's eyes when he said Sumeragi.

"I see..." whispered Hiruzen, still could not believe that he was given a chance to meet the last member of the sister clan of Uzumaki.

000

After they explained their histories to Sandaime with some things kept hidden, Tobirama asked Hiruzen for an empty land as a place of their new house. At first Sandaime wanted to give them an apartment, but Madara declined for he and the others preferred to have their own house so they could keep their privacies more tightly from some noisy people.

"Madara, you can put me down now," whispered Haruki to the spiky black-haired boy.

Madara smiled at Haruki. "I know, but I don't want to," he told him. "I really like it when you're in my arms."

Tobirama shook his head at Madara's teasing. Everyone always said that the Uchiha clan was a bunch of stoic individuals that did not have hearts in their bodies. However, they were wrong, the Uchiha clan was a clan that cared and loved deeply the people that had succeed to warm their ways into their hearts. The reason why Mangekyo sharingan appeared in their eyes was because of the feeling of guilt and lost for could not protect their precious person. Of course this too would lead to hatred too.

Sometimes he felt gratitude towards the appearance of Haruki in their lives, even though the black-red haired boy needed to lose their entire clan in the process. With his appearance in their lives, Madara had the power to overthrow his father and then lead the Uchiha clan to have peace agreement with the Senju clan. Of course all of this could be happened after Hashirama, with his help, overthrow their father to make sure Hashirama became the new head clan.

"Hey, Madara, I am hungry," said Haruki to the black-haired boy. "Could we eat something first before we go to the land that will become our new house?"

"Sure," he looked around and saw a mall but nice ramen stand. "Let's go eat there," he said to the others.

However, before they arrived at the ramen stand, they heard the sound of a child crying. Tobirama closed his eyes and sensed few malice chakras from the dark alley not too far from their place. Without thinking twice, the silver-haired boy ran into the dark alley with his friends in tow.

What they saw made them angry beyond belief. They saw four civilians beating a boy, no older than 6 years old, with glee on their faces.

Haruki growled and created a Seal of Confrontation before yelled, "Majutsu: Jigoku no Kusari (Sorcery: Chains of Hell)!" as the magic circle appeared under the four abusers, chains made from black fire of hell shot out and wrapped around them in thigh embraces. Of course because it was made from black fire of hell, the chains burned their bodies, making them screamed in pain.

Without wasting any more time, Tobirama ran to the wounded boy to pull him away and pushed his face into his chest along with putting his hands across his ears so he could not see or hear this gruesome scene.

Haruki swiped his right hand down and said next spell words, "Majutsu: Bokyaku no Sosu (Sorcery: Source of Oblivion)!" after he said those words, the chains pulled those four down towards the darkness that formed under their feet. From the darkness under their feet, claws rose up from there and started clawing at their feet, as if whatever in the darkness wanted them to be pulled inside faster.

After all of those abusers had been pulled into the oblivion, Haruki asked Madara to go to where Tobirama was. He then patted his lover on his shoulder, signalling him that he wanted to be put down. Gently Madara put Haruki back to the ground and stayed on his side when the black-red haired boy walked to Tobirama and the child.

Slowly he kneeled in front of the child and when he wanted to touch him on the forehead he stopped abruptly when the child flinched away from him in fear.

"Don't worry, child, the masked one is my friend," whispered Tobirama. "He isn't going to hurt you."

The child looked at Tobirama before back to Haruki. "P-promise?" asked the child anxiously.

Haruki smiled gently at the boy and said, "I promise that I am not going to hurt you." He tilted his head. "What is your name?" he asked the boy.

The boy let out a grin even though it pained him. "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" he proclaimed.

The moment Madara and Tobirama heard the boy's name, they knew Haruki would become a mother bear for the boy and would attack everyone who would have stupid ideas in attacking the said boy. For if what he said was true, the boy was an Uzumaki and as someone from the Uzumaki's sister clan, he would protect the boy like the Uzumaki clan protected him when he was still a small boy.

000

Tbc...

000


	4. Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

000

Disclaimer and warnings: See the prologue

Main pairing: Uchiha Madara x Sumeragi Haruki (HP)

Minor pairing: Senju Tobirama x Uzumaki Naruto

000

 _Previously in the last chapter_

" _Don't worry, child, the masked one is my friend," whispered Tobirama. "He isn't going to hurt you."_

 _The child looked at Tobirama before back to Haruki. "P-promise?" asked the child anxiously._

 _Haruki smiled gently at the boy and said, "I promise that I will never hurt you." He tilted his head. "What is your name?"_

 _The boy let out a grin even though it pained him. "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" he proclaimed._

 _The moment Madara and Tobirama heard the boy's name, they knew Haruki would become a mother bear for the boy and would attack anyone who dared to attack him without any provocation. He would do what the Uzumaki clan had done to him back then, he would protect the member of his sister clan with everything he had, for a family more important for the Sumeragi clan._

000

Haruki looked at the boy with a blank expression, he never thought he would find a member of his sister clan in this dimension's Konoha. This place was really different from his former dimension, when in his dimension's Konoha all of the Uzumaki continued to stay in Uzushiogakure, and it was only Mito, Hashirama's wife, the Uzumaki that lived in Konoha.

"Why those men attacked you, Naruto?" asked Madara with a frown.

The blond child could not answer Madara's question for he did not know the true answer for it. All he knew nearly all of the villagers hated him along with calling him names, like a demon child, a waster thing, a murderer, and many unsavoury words.

"It's alright, Naruto, you can tell us," told Tobirama. "We're not going to hurt you." He tried to make the child trusted the three of them.

Haruki did not say anything; he was busy healing the boy. However, when he touched the boy's hand, an inhuman chakra suddenly washed over his sense, surprising him. Curious with this anomaly, he closed his eyes and let his mind eye to look inside the boy's soul. What he found astonished him.

The boy had two chakra sources inside his body. The first one was a chakra that belonged to the boy, its colour was blue and the second one was a chakra that was not belonged to the boy, its colour was red.

'This chakra... is very...' thought Haruki with a slight frown. '... nostalgic...'

"Haru?" Madara's voice pulled him from his thought. "Is he alright?" he asked the masked boy.

Haruki blinked his eyes to arrange his mind before said. "Yes, he is alright," he told Madara. "I had healed the serious wounds, but it looked like the light wounds were already healed before I could heal them." He brushed the top of Naruto's head but frowned when he saw the flinch from the boy. "So, do you know why those villagers hurt little Naruto?"

Tobirama decided to answer Haruki's question. "From what Naruto had told us, some of the villagers always attacked him whenever he was alone. The attacks became more serious when his birthday came which was October 10th."

"Not only they hurt him physically, they too called him 'demon child', 'murderer', 'abomination', and many unsavoury names," added Madara. He despised people who loved hurting children. It was true that sometimes an adult shinobi would kill children, but that was when they had become shinobi not when they still a civilian. And from his observation of the boy, even though he had a lot of chakra, he was still a civilian.

Haruki closed his eyes when he heard the explanation. He really needed to know the real reason why these villagers hurt the boy. Whatever the reason was, he would make sure the boy was protected from any harm.

"Tobirama, we take him with us," told the masked boy. "There is no way I will let a member of my sister clan continued to be hurt by these villagers."

The silver-haired boy nodded his head and put Naruto on his back. The blond boy yelped in surprise but when he saw the reassuring smile on the older boy's face he put his arms around his shoulders and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

Madara kneeled in front of Haruki with his back on him. The masked boy slowly climbed onto the black-haired boy's back and whispered 'thank you' to him.

After everything was alright, the four of them walked out from the dark alley and to where the empty land that would become their new home.

000

Naruto blinked when he saw the empty land in front of his eyes. He then looked at Tobirama and asked him, "Where's the house" he was confused. He knew if someone wanted to live in Konoha at least they already had a house as their home.

Tobirama smiled at the blond. "Do you want to see magic, Naruto?" he asked the boy.

"Magic isn't real," pouted Naruto.

Madara grinned. "Ah, but Haru here can perform a real and honest magic," said the black-haired boy.

Naruto looked at Haruki with wide eyes. "Really?" he whispered in astonishment. "Can I see your magic, please?"

Haruki looked at Madara and Tobirama, who were grinning in mirth, before sighed. He raised his right hand and put them on the blond's left ear. He let it there for five seconds, making Naruto confused, but his eyes became wide when he heard the beating sound of wings and a soft hoot in his right ear.

"Wha—" there, in the masked boy's right hand was a life and breathing white pigeon. "Is... is it real?" he asked the masked boy.

Haruki nodded his head. "It is real," he told the boy before gently put the pigeon on the top of Naruto's head and walked to the centre of the land.

"Wait!" Madara's word halting Haruki from what he wanted to do. "Let me put a Genjutsu around this place. I don't want someone from the village see your arcane power, Haru."

Tobirama nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's not the right time for them to know about your power," he told Haruki before then looked at Naruto. "Naruto, promise me that you're not going to tell anyone about Haruki's power."

"Not even Jii-san?" asked Naruto.

Tobirama was confused. "Who is this Jii-san?"

"The old man Hokage," answered Naruto.

'Ah, Hiruzen,' thought Tobirama. "Not even him, Naruto. The three of us will be the one who tell him the truth," he told the boy.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he nodded his head. Tobirama smiled at the boy and brushed the top of his head gently.

Madara created a hand seal and turned on the sharingan along with whispering, "Genjutsu: Tengoku no Iryuujonheizu (Illusion Haze of Heaven)." After he said that, a light blue mist started to wash over the place. It looked simple and weak, but in truth this particular Genjutsu could not be penetrated even by a doujutsu.

After Madara sure the Genjutsu was intact, he beckoned Haruki to do what he needed to do. With a nod the masked boy made a Seal of Confrontation and touched the ground. Without needing to say any words, a magic circle appeared on the ground and with gold sparks the house that they needed was created.

Madara grinned at the awe look on Naruto's face. He knew his lover's power was very astonishing and he, like the others, loved to see it when he performed it. He watched when large traditional style Japanese house appeared in front of their eyes.

After made sure nothing was missing, Haruki stopped the flow of his mana and dusted his hands off. "So, what do you think about our new home?" he asked the three with a small smile.

"Nice," Tobirama nodded.

"Acceptable," Madara smirked.

"COOL!" yelled Naruto with starry eyes. "Could you teach me to do that, Haruki? Could you?"

Haruki blinked at the enthusiasm that came from the blond boy. He was surprise to see someone, else then Madara and his friends, appreciated his magic. Usually when people saw his magic, they would scream that he was a demon, a witch, or an abomination.

With a smile he brushed the top of Naruto's head and whispered apologetically, "I am sorry, Naruto, but my power is unique and only I can perform it."

Naruto looked disappointed when Haruki told him that it was only him could perform it.

"I think we need some plants for the garden for our new home, Haruki," said Tobirama.

Haruki looked at the vacant ground around the house and nodded. With a wave of his right hand, the vacant ground of their new home had beautiful flowers, trees, green grasses, a fish pond, and the front gate. After he did that, he looked at Tobirama and asked, "How is this?"

Tobirama nodded in acceptance.

Madara looked around their house before said, "Now the last thing we need to do is to create some protection seals around the house."

Haruki nodded in agreement. "You are right, we need to put protection seals to make sure no one can come in without our permission," he said. "The seals do not need blood, but the reading of our chakra or mana."

"I agree with that," said Tobirama. "If we use blood as the catalyst, some people can come inside if they succeed taking a drop of our blood. So, yes, the reading of our chakra or mana is a good idea."

"But what if our chakra becomes more powerful? Will the seal still recognize us?" asked Madara.

"Do not worry, it is the core of our mana or chakra that will be read by the seals, not the strength of our mana or chakra," explained Haruki. "The core is the one that makes who or what we really are." After made sure everyone understood what we was talking about, Haruki raised his hand and started to chant in a language that strange for Naruto's ears.

"What kind of language is that?" asked Naruto to Madara.

Madara looked at the blond boy before answered, "We don't know what kind of language is that, but Haru told me that the language he used to perform his magic was given to him by a deity."

Gold particles started to swirl around Haruki before went up to the air on top of their house. They saw when the gold particles formed into unfamiliar words; they glowed bright for a moment before then disappeared without any traces.

Haruki turned around and gave them a wide smile, even though they could not see it. "Welcome to our new home!" he stated excitedly.

000

Naruto never thought that today his life would change drastically from his usual pained and isolated life. When his usual tormentors decided to punish him for something that he knew he never did, three older boys came to his aid. The one who wearing a mask performed some strange Ninjutsu to make sure those people could not hurt him again, and he knew even though the silver-haired boy tried to keep him from knowing, he knew they were killed by the masked boy.

He knew killing was bad, but he too knew the three older boys would never kill everyone discriminately until they found any proof that they deserved to be killed in the end. If Jii-san knew about his way of thinking, he would think he was a psychopath in the making and it was not true. He had that kind of way of thinking after what the adults did to him. They hurt him for something that he never had done in his entire life.

They were talking as if he was some kind of an abomination or a demon. Even if that was true, then they were more of abominations or demons than him, for if he really was like those titles, this village would already lost the majority of its population before these three older boys came.

"Naruto," called the silver-haired boy to Naruto.

The blond-haired boy raised his head to look at Tobirama. "Yes, Tobirama?" he had a feeling the silver-haired boy would frown if he shortened his name. He decided to not push his luck and decided to use his full name until the four of them were not only some kind of acquaintances.

Tobirama looked at Naruto right in the eyes before said, "Please don't use that kind of 'mask' in front of us." These words made Naruto went to shock and Tobirama smiled at the expression. "We won't look at you differently if you acted without your 'mask' among us."

Naruto still not felt convince at Tobirama's words and asked him the question that plagued his mind even after they rescued him from those men, "Why?" the silver-haired boy only tilted his head. "Why would you three save me from those men?"

Why they were different from anyone in the village? Why would they help him when no one ever extended their hands towards him? What they want from me? Those were the questions that continued swirling around his mind.

"What do you know about Uzumaki clan?" asked Tobirama with calculating look in his red wine eyes.

Naruto became more surprise at the question. "What do you mean with Uzumaki clan? I have a clan? Why no one ever tells me this?" asked the blond-haired boy towards Tobirama.

Madara and Haruki went to where Tobirama and Naruto when the two heard the blond-haired boy's slight raised voice. "What happened here, Tobirama?" asked the Uchiha to the Senju.

Tobirama looked at Madara and told him what in his mind, "It looks like Naruto here doesn't know about his clan, the Uzumaki."

Madara looked at Naruto with a slight surprise on his face. "It's true what Tobirama said, Naruto? You don't know anything about your clan?" he looked at Haruki from the corner of his eyes.

Naruto looked at the three older boys with confusion. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Madara... what clan?"

Haruki decided to take over the conversation. "The Uzumaki clan was a great clan, Naruto. They're specialized in the sealing arts and kenjutsu," he explained to the boy.

One word caught Naruto's attention and he decided to ask it, "Was? Don't you mean is?"

Haruki shook his head. "I am sorry to tell you this, Naruto. Uzumaki clan is no more, three powerful countries had band together to destroy them," he explained. "I don't know if there are other survivors beside you."

Tobirama crossed his arms. "However, even though your clan has gone, you still have family," he explained. "Do you know that Uzumaki clan is the cousin clan of the Senju and the sister clan of the Sumeragi?"

Now Naruto was intrigued when heard that. "Does this mean you and Haruki are my family?" he asked the silver-haired boy.

Tobirama nodded his head. "Yes, we're cousin... I don't know how many remove, but we're cousin," he told Naruto. Well, technically if he still Hashirama's brother, then he and Naruto could be called a granduncle with his grandnephew.

Madara smirked. "Don't forget, Tobirama, with our ancestors were brothers, it's mean you, me, Naruto, and Haruki have some kind of blood ties," he told the silver-haired boy.

Haruki moved closer towards Naruto and gently patted the top of his head. "I do not know the reason why no one ever told you anything about your clan, Naruto," he told the boy. "However with me and the others here, you are not going to be alone anymore."

A small but true smile appeared on Naruto's face when he heard Haruki's words. "Could you... could you please tell me about our family?" he asked Haruki.

Haruki smiled behind his mask and said, "Of course, Naruto. It is your birthright so you need to know about your family." Then he heard the sound of stomach growling, making him looked at Naruto who was looking embarrassed. "Are you hungry, Naruto?" he asked the boy.

Naruto, still with face red with embarrassment, nodded his head.

Haruki turned his attention towards Madara and Tobirama. "Well, we have not eaten yet," he told them. "Why do not we go out to eat in some place that not going to kick Naruto out?"

Madara agreed at Haruki's words and looked at Naruto. "Do you know a place that not going to kick you out, Naruto?" he asked the boy.

Naruto nodded with a grin smile on his face. "I know the place! It's Ichiraku Ramen!" he told them. "They're not like the other places; they always welcome me with open arms."

Haruki looked at Madara and Tobirama and asked, "So what do you think? Should we go to this Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Sure," said Tobirama with a small smile and Madara with a nod of his head.

000

Meanwhile deep inside a hidden HQ that belonged to shinobi foundation called NE, the leader of the said foundation with name Himura Danzo was reading the report that his shinobi had given to him about three new Konoha residents.

If those three were some kind of civilians, he would never care about them, but because those three were coming from three powerful and important clans he needed to know anything about them. Not only to make sure they would not become the enemies of Konoha, but to find a way to make them became his weapons for Konoha's prosperity.

First was the boy that had the same name with the Uchiha traitor, Uchiha Madara. When he first looked at the picture of the said boy, he was surprised to see the similarity between him and the Uchiha traitor. He nearly had the same features with the older Madara; healthy white skin and spiky black hair with the bangs nearly hide his right eye.

Second was the boy that he knew as Tobirama-sensei's grandson and had the same name with him, Senju Tobirama. He really looked like his sensei back then only younger; he had healthy white skin, spiky silver hair, red wine eyes, and three red marks on his face.

And the third was someone that he wanted to have in his foundation. The third one was the survivor of the clan that was known as the sister clan of Uzumaki, Sumeragi Haruki. Everyone had thought the clan had really gone extinct at the time of Warring State Period, so to find the only survivor of the Uzumaki's sister clan was astonishing for him.

"Sumeragi..." whispered Danzo with contemplating look on his face. He knew a little about the Sumeragi for everything about that clan had been erased by the First Hokage and the Uzumaki Leader to make sure no one tried to do anything stupid, but he knew they were powerful and had power that could be considered as the power of God.

With a snap of his finger he called one of his NE shinobi and then told him to observe his target, who was the boy called Sumeragi Haruki. He would make sure no one could have their hands on him and he too would make sure he became one of his NE shinobi.

What he did not realize was the lone survivor of the Sumeragi clan had a protector that more protective and possessive than a dragon towards his or her treasures, along with the fact the Sumeragi's protector was coming from the Uchiha clan and Uchiha Madara himself (even though it was only Haruki and Tobirama that knew about this fact).

000

"Teuchi-san!" greeted Naruto when he and the three boys went into the ramen stand that belonged to a middle-age man and his daughter.

A middle-aged man smiled when he saw their blond customer went inside the ramen stand. "Ah, hello, Naruto!" he greeted the boy before blinked at the appearances of three boys behind his little customer. "Well, Naruto, it looks like you have some friends there."

Naruto nodded in happiness. "Yeah, they're my friends," he told Teuchi. "They helped me from the usual."

Now Teuchi's attention went to the three boys that had rescued Naruto from the people that loved to hurt him for something that was not his fault. He could tell they were three interesting individuals.

The first boy was a typical Uchiha with his healthy white skin, aristocrat face, raven black hair, and obsidian eyes. However, his aura was different from the other Uchihas that he knew. He could sense an arrogance that typically came from an Uchiha but not too much, something that only he had ever seen from two Uchihas, Itachi and Shisui.

The second boy was... okay, please told him that he was not crazy for concluding that the second boy was like a mini-Nidaime. The boy had spiky silver hair, healthy white skin, red wine eyes, and three red marks on his face; on his cheeks and chin. Maybe the reason why the second boy had the similar face with Nidaime was some kind of blood relationship with the man.

And last boy... now, he did not think he ever met someone like him. The boy had shoulder-length black hair with red streaks that tied into low ponytail, chin-length side hairs that wrapped by red ribbons, and wearing a white Kitsune mask with red lines.

"So, who are they?" he asked the boy with a gentle smile.

Naruto brushed his nose with his finger and grin on his face. "The spiky black-haired one is Madara, the spiky silver-haired one is Tobirama, and the masked one is Haruki," he told Teuchi.

Teuchi looked at the three boys who were looking back at him. He could not sense any hostile towards his little customer and decided to let them be until he found if they really Naruto's friends or not. "Okay, what do you want to eat today, Naruto?" he asked the blond.

"I want the usual, Teuchi-san," he told the man before looked at his three saviours. "How about you three?"

Madara looked at the menu in front of him with a frown. For the truth he more preferred some Inarizushi, but because this was the only place where Naruto would not be kicked out he decided to try ate the food here. "I think I will take the miso ramen, Teuchi-san," he told the owner.

Tobirama put his chin on his hand. "I think I will take the seafood ramen," he told Teuchi. If he needed to choose between eating some meat or fish, he would choose fish.

Haruki looked at the menu in his hand. It was true he was not a picky-eater but he disliked pork with every of his being so he decided to order a ramen with beef. "I think I will take a beef ramen, Teuchi-san," he told the man with a smile in his voice.

"Okay, your orders are coming right up," he then went back into the kitchen where he could start cook the orders.

Haruki put his menu back to the table and then looked at Naruto, who was looking at him with pleading eyes. "Alright, what do you want to know about your clan, Naruto?" he asked the blond boy.

"Everything!" exclaimed Naruto in happiness. At last someone who knew about his family, maybe Haruki too knew who his parents were.

Haruki smiled at the exclamation and started to tell Naruto about his clan. He told him that Uzumaki clan was a unique clan, even though they had main families and branch families like the other clans, there was never a gap between those two. In short everyone in the Uzushiogakure was one big happy family. They were a group of welcoming people even to some outsiders that wanted to have some new lives or new homes.

After that he told Naruto that Uzushiogakure, the place of Uzumaki clan, was the most beautiful place that ever existed in this Elemental Countries. It was built around an inlet, right on the coast, with bridges out over the water and a large dock. Colourful tall buildings, and columns and fountains everywhere. Hills surrounding it, steep and green. Uzushiogakure was a small village but very beautiful. Lot of white stones and red tiles that were built on levels terraces set into the hills. He too told the boy when the sun set, it would make the whole place looked like it had been dipped in gold and the sea would turned crimson as an Uzumaki's hair.

Naruto was close to shaken when he heard Haruki's explanations. His mind started to create an image of his clan's home country when Haruki started to explain what Uzushiogakure looked like. He really wanted to see the beauty of his home country with his own eyes one day and he hoped Haruki and the others would go with him for he knew he would break down when he saw the destruction of his home country later.

"It sounds..." Naruto did not know what to say. From Haruki's explanation it was very beautiful place to live but now it was destroyed because of fear of three other shinobi countries. It was not fair but it was real.

Tobirama pulled Naruto close to his body and held him tightly when the boy tightly grasped his arm. He knew that right now Naruto was devastated to hear his beautiful home country was destroyed before he was born. It was true he and Madara could not imagine Naruto's and especially Haruki's feelings for losing their home countries.

Haruki felt guilty for making Naruto sad after he told him what Uzushiogakure looked like. "I am sorry, Naruto. I do not mean to make you sad," he told the boy.

Naruto shook his head and looked at Haruki with a small happy smile even though there was still some sadness there. "It's alright. I'm more grateful that you had told me about my clan's home country. At least you don't lie like the others."

"Do you want me to continue or we wait until we are at home?" asked Haruki.

Naruto took a deep breath and patted Tobirama's arm as a sign that he was alright. "Please continue, I still want to hear everything," he told Haruki.

Haruki nodded his head in understanding. He then continued his explanation about Naruto's clan with telling him the connection between the Senju, Uzumaki, and Sumeragi. The Senju was the cousin of Uzumaki while the Sumeragi was the sister of Uzumaki. Because of they were coming from the same line, they had the same gift in their bodies which was longevity. The Senju, Uzumaki, and Sumeragi could live more than a hundred years and even than their appearances rarely changed.

"You mean... if my age becomes sixty years old I will still look like twenty years old?" asked Naruto in confusion.

Haruki nodded his head. "Yes, that gift makes us nearly immortal," he told the blond.

Now Naruto looked at Madara before back to Haruki. It was true that he was still a boy but he could see that Madara and Haruki had a special bond that more than a merely friendship. "Than... what will happen if we have someone from out of the clan?" he asked Haruki.

Even though no one could see Haruki's face they could sense a wistful aura from the masked boy. "They will share our live forces, making them will live longer like us or until one of us die," he told Naruto. "To make is short, Naruto, as long the one who has the gift alive, his or her precious will gain the gift. However, when the one who has the gift died, his or her precious could choose to stay or follow to the pure world."

"In short, a soul mate clause," Madara added for Naruto. "If Haruki alive I will alive, but if Haruki dies I will follow him to the pure world for there's nothing in this world can heal my broken soul."

Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi, who was listening at Haruki's stories, sighed when she heard the gift of Uzumaki, Senju, and Sumeragi. For a woman like her, the soul mate clause was very romantic. If she had someone from those three clans, she too would choose to follow her precious to the pure world.

"Sorry for making all of you waiting!" Teuchi apologized to Naruto and the others. "Here your orders!" he put four medium-sized bowls of ramen in front of them.

Naruto and the others thanked Teuchi before they started eating their orders. When eating, another question came into Naruto's mind and that was what the Sumeragi's home country looked like. He swallowed the noodles in his mouth before looked at Haruki, only sweatdropped at what he saw.

Haruki did not take off his mask from his face; he only pushed the mask up slightly so his mouth free and he could eat his ramen.

"Haruki," called Naruto to the masked boy. "Could I ask you about something?"

Haruki stopped eating and turned his attention towards Naruto. "What is it, Naruto?" he asked the blond.

"Could you tell me about your home?" asked Naruto.

Haruki became still when he heard Naruto's request. Maybe it had been thirteen years after his home country was destroyed by the clans from the Wind Country, but the wounds of losing everything in front of his eyes still throbbing painfully.

"I don't think..." Madara tried to tell Naruto it was a bad idea to ask Haruki about his home.

"It is alright, Madara," he stopped the Uchiha from saying any words. He looked at Naruto and let a small smile to appear on his half-hidden face. "My home was built inside a thick forest and near a huge spring that sparkling like diamond whenever the light of full moon washed over it. Then there was a small waterfall that would always create rainbow if the sun high enough..."

Madara, Tobirama, and Naruto were fascinated when hearing Haruki's description about his birth home. Even though Madara and Tobirama lived in the same era with Haruki, they never saw his home with their own eyes, only from some of merchants. It was regretful that place was burned down to the ground when Madara's age was ten years old and Tobirama's age was seven years old.

"However, there was another thing that made my home beautiful..." he trailed off. "When the springtime came, the clearings would be painted with blue flowers that we called bluebell. It made the clearings of my home was like sea of violet-blue flowers and it was very beautiful..."

"Bluebell flower?" asked Naruto in confusion. He never ever heard that name before. He knew rose, tulip, and lily, but not bluebell.

With a wave of his hand under the table he created a small bouquet of bluebell flowers before gave it to Naruto so the blond could see what it was looked like.

"Oh, it's beautiful," said Ayame when she saw the flowers that Haruki called bluebell.

Haruki smiled a wistful smile. "My mother told me the meanings of bluebell before she died," he told the others. "She told me that bluebell had long been known as the symbol of constancy, gratitude, and..." he became silent now.

"And what?" asked Madara in interested.

"... Everlasting love..." he finished.

Madara perked up at the last meaning of the bluebell. "So, when you gave me this flower back then..." he trailed off.

"Yes, it was the last reason," finished Haruki, pulling his mask down to hide his flushed face.

The Uchiha smiled softly at the embarrassment that he knew Haruki was feeling right now. Gently he took the masked boy's hand into his own and brushed his thumb across the back of Haruki's hand in soft caresses.

However, their peaceful time was disturbed by an appearance of an ANBU with Inu mask. Even without using his sensory ability Tobirama knew with the appearance of this ANBU it meant something big would happen. And this something would not only change his life, but the life of Haruki, Madara, and Naruto too.

"Hello, ANBU-san, how could I help you today?" asked Madara towards Inu with calculating eyes.

Inu looked at the three boys that he knew powerful with some wariness in his heart. "The council wants to talk with you three," he told them.

Madara looked at Tobirama, who gave a nod to the Uchiha. He then looked at Haruki who was telling Naruto that everything was going to be alright and he needed to stay with Teuchi and Ayame until they came back.

"Okay... lead the way, Inu-san," said Madara with authority in his voice.

He would make sure the council could not take their little blond boy from them. He was a family and a family would protect each other from anyone who wanted harm them.

000

Tbc...

000


End file.
